


Офисный сюрприз

by fandom_marvel_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_marvel_2018/pseuds/fandom_marvel_2018
Summary: У Стива и Наташи припасен особый сюрприз на день рождения Баки





	Офисный сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Office Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251835) by [VeraBAdler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler). 



Баки должен был догадаться, что Стив и Наташа что-то затевают, когда утром они отправили его прогуляться, бегло поцеловав на прощание и быстро пробормотав поздравления с днем рождения.   
— Люблю тебя, Бак. Сегодня у нас будет кое-что особенное, — невинно добавил Стив, когда Баки уже выходил за дверь.   
Истинное значение этих слов дошло до Баки только сейчас, потому что, по всей видимости, совместное проживание с двумя самыми любимыми за всю его жизнь людьми сделало его глупым и заторможенным, чертовски заторможенным.   
Итак, он обнаружил себя совершенного обнаженным, распростертым и привязанным к их большой мягкой кровати резинками в форме животных. Наташа веселилась, показывая ему этих зверей и фиксируя его запястья и щиколотки.  
— Это верблюд, Джеймс, — весело сказала она, прикрепляя правую руку к спинке кровати, — а это котенок, — продолжила она, трудясь над левой ногой.   
Резиновые ленты были тонкими, Баки мог легко их разорвать. Они почти не давили на кожу. Но Баки знал, что если порвет какую-нибудь из них или снимет, то все прекратится, а он отчаянно не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Так что он следил, чтобы его конечности оставались на своих местах, как этого хотели его любовники.   
Стив и Наташа тем временем делали все возможное, чтобы Баки было чрезвычайно трудно лежать смирно.   
На Стиве (или «Сэре», как он хотел, чтобы Баки его называл) была одежда «успешного человека» — темно-желтый шерстяной кардиган, хрустящая белая рубашка и темные штаны цвета хаки (свежевыглаженные и до того заутюженные, что складки казались острыми) и полосатый галстук. На нем были его лучшие ботинки, которые он носил только тогда, когда хотел выглядеть по-деловому. Волосы были аккуратно уложены, а лицо сосредоточено. Единственное, что противоречило образу бизнесмена, руководящего серьезной фирмой — это легкая щетина на лице. Точнее, щетина и чертова усмешка. Баки бы сделал что угодно, чтобы схватить Стива и сцеловать эту усмешку с его лица, но, о да! — резиновые ленты в форме котят.   
Наташа, или «мисс Романова» — ему велели обращаться к ней сейчас так, — была в образе библиотечной работницы в черной юбке-карандаш и «трахните-меня» лодочках. Ее шелковая блузка соблазнительно натянулась на груди, и никакой настоящий библиотекарь не отказался бы расстегнуть как можно больше пуговок. В руках у Наташи были блокнот и ручка, и она села на соседний стул.   
Сэр держал в руках яркую желтую папку с надписью «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс». Он надел абсолютно бесполезные и почти наверняка фальшивые очки на свой идеальный нос, а потом посмотрел на Баки поверх них:  
— Перейдем к делу.*   
Баки застонал от этого каламбура и быстро придумал стоп-слово, только чтобы отвлечься от ужасного чувства юмора Стива. Но он действительно хотел узнать, что же произойдет дальше, поэтому ждал, пока Сэр рассматривал свою папку, и только слегка закатил глаза. Наташа заметила, но не выдала его. Она так же страдала от любви Стива к плохим шуткам, как и Баки. Они быстро обменялись огорченными улыбками, а затем Наташа вернулась к своей роли. Баки старался изо всех сил выглядеть сосредоточенным, концентрируясь на своем дыхании и расслабляя свое тело, лежащее на постели.   
Сэр прочистил горло:  
— Смотри на меня, Бак. Мисс Романова, вы готовы начать?  
— Абсолютно, Сэр, — промурлыкала она, подняв блокнот и ручку.   
— Итак, — провозгласил Сэр. — Сегодня мы проводим ежегодную аттестацию мистера Барнса, не так ли?   
— Да, Сэр, — ответила мисс Романова, притворяясь, что сделала пометку.   
Глаза Сэра вернулись к бумагам в его руке:   
— Хорошо, Джеймс. Могу я называть вас Джеймс? Вы проработали с нами некоторое время, но должной ежегодной аттестации у вас не было. Нам придется сделать ее очень… сложной, — его взгляд бродил по телу Баки, рот приоткрылся, а язык облизал губы. Это слегка разрушало его мрачный образ бизнесмена, но Баки покраснел. Сэр все еще говорил, так что Баки заставил себя внимательно слушать.   
— Согласно моим записям, вы обладаете тремя главными качествами, на которых мы и сосредоточимся во время аттестации: чувствительность, внимательность и контроль. Дополнительно мы уделим внимание шести областям, представляющим особый интерес. Они находятся здесь, здесь, здесь, здесь, здесь и-и-и — здесь.  
Сэр обозначил «области, представляющие особый интерес» лазерной указкой, которую вынул из кармана рубашки, легко переходя от одной части тела Баки к другой. Красная точка первым делом упала на каждый из его сосков, потом на область таза и на член, который определенно воспрял духом, заинтересованный происходящим.   
Мисс Романова вытащила пачку флагов-стикеров, когда Сэр махнул ей рукой, и приклеила их один за другим на места, куда указала точка.  
— Сейчас, Джеймс, я надеюсь, вы проявите терпение, пока мы проводим аттестацию. Ваше искреннее и полное сотрудничество будет иметь большое значение в обеспечение удовлетворительного исхода этой встречи для всех участников. Я так хочу… — Сэр кинул взгляд на член Баки, — повысить вас сегодня. Прежде, чем мы продолжим, давайте убедимся, что вы прошли инструктаж. Как меня зовут?  
— Сэр.  
— Как ее зовут?  
— Мисс Романова.   
— Стоп-слово?  
— Слива.   
— Прекрасно. Давайте приступим. Я думаю, что хотел бы начать с упражнения на сплочение коллектива. Мисс Романова, пожалуйста, возьмите эти мячи.   
Баки вздрогнул, но мисс Романова из-под кресла и вытащила два разных мячика для снятия стресса. Один из них был ярко-желтого цвета с большим принтом в виде смайлика. Он выглядел мягким. Второй был меньше, чуть больше шара для гольфа. Он был темно-синим и блестящим, и, похоже, что он пружинил при ударе.   
Сэр указал ей на тело Баки, и она провела несколько минут, катая мячики вдоль его груди и связанных конечностей. Она надавливала сильно, но каждый раз по-новому, и использовала разные мячики. Это был самый необычный, но как ни странно, лучший массаж Баки за долгие годы. Она размяла и разогрела его мышцы, и он как будто все больше таял, лежа на постели.   
Через несколько минут, когда Баки начал дремать, Сэр сказал «достаточно», и нежные движения мисс Романовой прекратились. Она передала мячики Сэру, и он вложил мягкий мячик в левую руку Баки.   
— Держите, Джеймс. Это будет вашим невербальным стоп-словом. Если в какой-то момент вы захотите, чтобы мы остановились, бросьте мячик. Вам придется держать его следующие несколько минут, потому что, — он размахнулся меньшим и твердым мячиком, — этот мы положим сюда.   
Сэр схватил подбородок Баки и мягко потянул вниз, этот интимный жест был знаком им обоим. Баки охотно открыл рот, и мячик оказался на его языке. Он был комфортного размера, такой же, как их обычный кляп. Вкус был более пластмассовым, чем ему бы хотелось, но Баки знал, что скоро его отвлекут, и он перестанет об этом волноваться.   
Сэр оценивающе его изучал.  
— Джеймс, вам удобно? Да? Давайте начнем с вашего первого задания. Будем работать с чувствительностью. Мисс Романова, у вас есть стикеры?   
— Вот они, Сэр.   
— Прекрасно. Пожалуйста, займитесь отмеченными областями Джеймса. Можете касаться их так часто, как хотите, в любом порядке, но только кончиком языка. Баки, я прошу вас зафиксировать ощущения, которые вы испытаете. В конце задания мы выслушаем ваш доклад, и я хочу, чтобы вы проранжировали в порядке увеличения чувствительности все шесть областей. Мы пронумеруем их этикетками, и я задокументирую результаты в вашем деле. Мисс Романова, можете приступать.   
Следующие десять минут были сладкой пыткой. Мисс Романова безостановочно дразнила его. Она погрузила свой язык в его пупок, легонько прошлась по кончику члена, а потом по-кошачьи вылизала его тазовые косточки. Она щекотно рисовала маленькие круги вокруг его сосков, а потом опустилась ниже, слизнув каплю предсемени. Ему показалось, что она потратила целый час, прочерчивая короткие линии на его бедрах, а его возбужденный и игнорируемый ею член подергивался возле ее щеки. Баки был на седьмом небе, но ее действий было недостаточно. Ее движения были так непредсказуемы, что он начал раздражаться. Он ничего не мог сказать из-за мячика во рту, но приподнялся, испытав дискомфорт, его брови нахмурились. Сэр заметил эту перемену в его настроении, прочистил горло и постучал по папке, напоминая про задание.   
— Вы готовы сделать доклад, Джеймс? – Сэр подставил руку ко рту Баки и поймал мячик, когда Баки его выплюнул.   
— Да, Сэр.   
— Очень хорошо, мисс Романова, пожалуйста, пометьте области, когда Джеймс составит список. Начните с шестого номера, наименее чувствительной.   
— Правая тазовая косточка, Сэр. Потом левая, правый сосок, пупок, левый сосок, член.   
Мисс Романова подписала стикеры и уверенно пометила каждую часть тела Баки. Он посмотрел вниз на себя и вспомнил диаграммы по анатомии из учебника в пятом классе.  
— Отличная работа, команда! – просиял Сэр. Он вытащил свой телефон из кармана и сделал фотографию пронумерованного торса Джеймса. — Это для протокола.   
Сэр слегка погладил возле стикера с номером шесть, прикрепленного к правой тазовой косточке Баки, а потом с силой сорвал его. Кожа под ним покраснела. Сэр бесцеремонно сорвал остальные стикеры по одному, в обратном порядке. Каждый последующий обжигал кожу сильнее предыдущего.   
Было больно удалять стикер с единицей, который мисс Романова приклеила прямо на уздечку Баки, в глазах потемнело от резких уколов боли. Баки знал, что лучше ему не издавать ни звука. Сэр одобрительно кивнул.   
— Приступим к нашему следующему проекту, где мы сконцентрируемся на… Итак, сконцентрируемся. Мисс Романова, если вы позволите.   
Мисс Романова теребила соски Баки и дразнила, пока они не затвердели. Быстро поцеловала каждый из них, а потом подмигнула ему, пока Сэр не видел. Она потянулась к карману своей юбки-карандаш и вытащила оттуда пару ярко-красных зажимов, чтобы потом прицепить на его соски.   
Давление было совершенным. Скорее всего, Стив согнул зажимы перед началом игры, потому что они сжимали его так, как надо, даря ему электрические разряды идеальной боли, отдававшиеся прямиком в его член.   
У узкой юбки мисс Романовой были необычайно вместительные карманы, из которых она этот раз вытащила бутылочку со смазкой. Она посмотрела на Сэра, потом приподняла брови в ожидании. Отошедший в сторону Сэр вытащил что-то из ящика стола, а затем кивнул, командуя жестом.   
— Продолжайте, — велел он.   
Она выдавила немного смазки на свои пальцы и потянулась между ног Баки, размазывая скользкую жидкость, чтобы расслабить его, прежде чем погрузить один палец внутрь.  
Переполненный удовольствием, Баки застонал. Наконец-то его трогали, после всего поддразниваний и пометок ярлыками. Стимуляция зажимами и ощущения от пальца Наташи, ласкающего его, быстро заводили. Он определенно мог кончить только от этого и очень быстро.  
Сэр щелкнул пальцами.   
— Смотри на меня, Бак.   
Это была их ключевая фраза, слова, после которых Стив начинал их игры, доводя его до края. О, да, ему следовало сконцентрироваться. Но на чем же?   
Как всегда, когда они играли, Сэр читал его мысли.   
— Правильно, Джеймс. Мы здесь работаем над внимательностью. И ясно, что нам необходимо приступить к проекту как можно скорее. Мисс Романова, вы свободны делать с вашим коллегой все, что пожелаете. Вы можете использовать свои руки и рот, как хотите, но, пожалуйста, в настоящее время избегайте области номер один. Джеймс, пока она работает, у меня для вас есть упаковка маркеров двадцати четырех разных цветов. Я буду поднимать их по одному, а вы должны называть их цвет. Быстро и уверенно, Джеймс. Если будете колебаться слишком долго или неправильно назовете цвет маркера, то этот маркер отправиться в вашу задницу. Ясно?   
Баки задрожал, но кивнул. Мисс Романова покусывала его ухо, но Сэр попросил сконцентрироваться, и Баки пытался, как мог.   
— Джеймс, вашей заднице придется поработать сверхурочно, но если вы меня впечатлите, то вас будет ждать отличный и большой бонус.   
Баки подумал об отличном и большом бонусе Стива, воображая, как он входит в его задницу вместо дурацкого маркера. Баки пришлось подумать об ежегодном чемпионате США по бейсболу тридцать шестого года («Янки» против «Гигантов», с четырех игр до двух. Билл Дики, Джо Димажжио, Лу Гериг, Лефти Гомес, сконцентрируйся, сосредоточься), чтобы успокоиться.   
Как только он вернул контроль над собой, Сэр показал первый маркер. Простой.  
— Черный, Сэр.  
Стив убрал черный маркер обратно в коробку и вытащил другой.   
— Красный, Сэр.   
Они продолжили, он назвал полдюжины маркеров без ошибки. Мисс Романова оставила засосы на его горле, челюсти и ключицах. Она щелкала и крутила зажимы на сосках. Сэр показал еще один маркер.   
— Пур… Розовый, Сэр. Розовый.   
— Хм, как будто вы хотели сначала назвать другой цвет, Джеймс. Думаю, что этот маркер отправится в вашу задницу.   
Гладкий корпус маркера легко скользнул внутрь. Сэр оставил цветную крышку торчать снаружи. Он заглянул Баки между ног, оценивая возможности.   
— Весело. Мне нравится. Давайте продолжим.   
Они справились с еще несколькими маркерами. В упаковке было несколько непонятных цветов, но Баки тусовался со своим другом-художником Стивом с прошлого века, так что кое-чему он научился.   
— Бирюзовый, Сэр. Мятный. Светло-лиловый. Бежевый.   
Мисс Романова дошла до задницы Баки и покрутила маркер плавными кругами, снова и снова задевая его простату. Дыхание Баки участилось, и глаза на мгновение закрылись, заставляя его пропустить следующий маркер, который показал Сэр. Второй маркер вошел в него в дополнение к первому.   
Сэр держал маркер, простой, но как только Баки собрался назвать цвет, мисс Романова проникла языком под один зажим и обхватила рукой яйца Баки.   
— Же-е – о-о-ох! Желтый, Сэр!  
— Слишком медленно, — усмехнулся Сэр и вставил желтый маркер в задницу Баки, а потом достал следующий.   
— Синий, Сэр.   
— М-м-м, уверен, что вы уже называли синий, Джеймс. Думаю, что этот цвета морской волны. Внутрь.   
Баки всеми силами пытался уделить Сэру все свое внимание, пока они справлялись с оставшейся упаковкой, но греховные вещи, которые с ним вытворяла мисс Романова, в паре с растущим удовольствием от давления маркеров в заднице, делали эту задачу, мягко говоря, сложной. К концу задания внутри него было десять маркеров, их цветные крышки торчали пестрой связкой. Сэр сделал несколько фотографий его импровизированной пробки, восклицая про прекрасную игру цветов.  
— Четырнадцать правильных из двадцати четырех, Джеймс. Процент не впечатляет, но вы определили несколько сложных цветов, поэтому мы посчитаем это задание выполненным. Я добавлю эти фото в ваш файл. Мисс Романова, пожалуйста, сделайте пометку, что мы удовлетворены внимательностью Джеймса.   
Она сделала еще одну неразборчивую пометку в своем блокноте и жеманно улыбнулась.   
Сэр окинул взглядом связанное тело Баки. На его коже расцветали укусы, а сам он был мокрым от пота. Его соски пульсировали в зажимах, а член истекал на живот постоянным потоком предсемени. Его дырка была наполнена цветными маркерами. Он тяжело дышал, и его зрачки расширились до предела, но он пристально посмотрел на Сэра, ожидая следующих инструкций.  
Довольный Сэр улыбнулся и коротко погладил волосы Баки, прежде чем повернуться и вытащить маркеры из его задницы одним движением. Баки издал тихий, разочарованный звук от ощущения пустоты, отчего лицо Сэра посуровело..  
— Джеймс, до сих пор вы успешно справлялись, но это еще не конец. У нас для вас еще одно задания. Это групповое упражнение, а ваше задание — это контроль. Ясно?   
Баки кивнул.   
— Хорошо. Молодец. Итак, совещание было долгим и напряженным. Я приготовил для вас ланч-бокс. Мисс Романова?   
По кивку Сэра мисс Романова задрала свою юбку до талии, и на ней не было нижнего белья. Она заползла на него, повернувшись передом к Сэру и оседлав лицо Баки. Она была вне досягаемости, но он ощущал ее сладкий и мускусный запах. Он видел, какая она мокрая. Его рот увлажнился.   
— Джеймс, вот в чем заключается ваш контроль. Вы не получите свой бонус, пока я и мисс Романова не получим наш. Понятно?   
Баки понял, что он не смотрел на (или даже не думал о нем) Сэра с тех пор, как мисс Романова начала поднимать юбку. Теперь он повернул шею, чтобы увидеть его между ног Наташи, и Баки ждал лучший сюрприз вечера: кардиган Сэра был снят. Как и его хаки-штаны. Выглаженная рубашка все еще была на нем, но она полностью расстегнута, белизна ткани оттеняла великолепный торс Сэра. Его твердый член прижимался к пупку и на вид был скользким от предсемени. Осознание, что Сэр почти кончил, глядя на него, возбуждало и посылало горячие волны сквозь тело Баки. Ему необходимо уделить все внимание своему дыханию, чтобы расслабиться, успокоиться и не кончить до того, как к нему притронутся.   
Сэр взял бутылку со смазкой со стола, куда ее поставила мисс Романова. Он вылил немного на руку и погладил себя от корня до головки. Затем он тоже забрался на кровать, устраиваясь между раздвинутых ног Баки.  
— Я буду выполнять эту задачу лично. Мисс Романова, не возражаете?   
Должно быть, они все давно продумали. Эти двое сговорились и запланировали все это, каждую позу, каждое движение, каждую фразу. Они должны были, черт возьми, отрепетировать это, потому что их следующий шаг был выполнен в безупречной синхронности: в то время как Сэр схватил бедра Баки и проскользнул в его задницу по самые яйца, вагина мисс Романовой опустилась на последний дюйм, чтобы оказаться на губах Баки, пока ее собственный рот заглотил Баки до самого корня.   
Это был лучший день рождения за всю чертову жизнь Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.   
Ощущения были бесподобными и всеохватывающими. Сэр идеально наполнял его — быстро и глубоко, так, как нравилось им обоим. Рот мисс Романовой был сладким и горячим на его члене. Он хотел всего и сразу, просто закрыть глаза и позволить себе прокатиться до самого пика удовольствия, но Баки знал, что у него было задание, и не мог побаловать себя оргазмом, пока его любовники не достигнут собственной кульминации.   
Он разомкнул губы и высунул кончик языка, слегка прикоснувшись им к лобку мисс Романовой, прежде чем засунуть его внутрь и найти ее клитор. Она простонала «Джеймс!», когда он покрутил языком, прежде чем сомкнуть губы вокруг ее клитора и начать сосать.  
Все трое были слишком возбуждены игрой, чтобы продержаться долго. Баки использовал все уловки, которые знал, чтобы заставить Наташу кончить, и он был уверен, что и она использовала свою лучшую технику. Нужна всего пара минут, прежде чем они оба достигнут оргазма; бедра Нат дрожали на его лице, он вычислял квадратные корни в голове, чтобы попытаться удержаться и дождаться своей очереди. Ритм Стива начал сбиваться, и стало ясно, что он тоже не в состоянии контролировать себя.   
Одна из рук Стива передвинулась с бедра Баки, и внезапно Нат заглотила его член еще на полдюйма глубже. Стив толкал ее голову — это было потрясающе горячо. Рот Наташи на его члене в сочетании с мыслью об этом эффектном доминирующем движении, слишком сильно подстегнули Баки, и он почувствовал, что кончает.  
К счастью, его любовники достигли своего пика первыми. Нат застонала и затряслась, когда Баки сильнее ворвался в нее языком, а потом Стив рывком толкнулся в него и замер, его член дергался, и Баки почувствовал себя наполненным. Он сам выплеснулся в горло Нат, и она проглотила каждую каплю.   
Они втроем упали на кровать. Не выходя, Стив дотянулся до щиколоток Баки, содрал с них резиновые ленты, а потом закинул ноги Баки на свои бока. Было до смешного хорошо согнуть снова свои колени, и он с готовностью сжал Стива бедрами. Нат села и повернулась, усаживаясь на его груди и освобождая его руки. Он обнял ее за спину и притянул к себе, целуя грудь, все еще спрятанную под шелковой блузкой. Стив уперся руками в кровать, наклоняясь вперед и кладя подбородок на плечо Наташи, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Бак? – спросил он, нахмурившись от беспокойства и пытаясь разглядеть отголоски дискомфорта на лице своего бойфренда.  
— Боже мой, Стив, я чувствую себя фантастически. Было изумительно. Вы оба изумительные.   
— Да? – смущенно спросил он.   
— Да, милый. Лучший день рождения из всех. Спасибо. Вам обоим. Я очень вас люблю.   
— Мы тоже тебя любим, сладкий, — протянула Нат. Она чмокнула его в губы, выпрямила ноги так, чтобы на мгновение оказалась лежащей на Баки, а потом скатилась, прижавшись к его боку. Стив потянулся, чтобы тоже поцеловать Баки, а потом лег рядом с другой стороны. Их руки поднялись, чтобы погладить его, нежно дотрагиваясь до рук и груди.   
Он закрыл глаза и мгновение просто дышал. Тела его любовников делились с ним теплом, которое он впитывал, ожидая пока его сердцебиение успокоится.   
Когда он понял, что все его чувства улеглись после игры, то прошептал:  
— Вы думаете о том, чтобы принять душ?   
Нат решительно отозвалась:  
— Боже, да. Эта блузка чертовки сексуальна, но не подходит для того, чтобы в ней дышать. Мне надо раздеться и помыться.   
Стив ответил медленнее, очевидно, он уже почти задремал:  
— Думаю, да. А после этого можем мы прилечь? Я выжат.  
— Звучит отлично, милый. Сначала душ, потом сон. А есть… Э-э-э… — заколебался он, не желая показаться жадиной после их возбуждающего подарка. — Есть… торт?   
Стив подавил смешок, а Наташа закатила глаза.   
— Да, сопляк, — фыркнул Стив. — Торт есть. Но можем мы немного отдохнуть, прежде чем ты задуешь свечи? Торт подождет, но не уверен, что я обойдусь без сна.   
— Конечно. Давай, старичок. Я помогу тебе попасть в ванную, — он скатился с кровати, а потом протянул руку Стиву, пока Наташа стягивала с себя наряд сексуальной библиотекарши.  
— Старичок! Но это не я стал на год старше! — Стив подал Баки руку и притянул его ближе, чтобы пощекотать пальцами другой руки местечко под ребрами.   
— Да, но только ты немедленно засыпаешь на час после оргазма. У тебя нет выносливости, милый, — он уклонился от руки Стива и потянул его ванную. До ванной было всего двадцать шагов, но они тормозили из-за хулиганства и попыток поставить подзатыльник.   
— Парни! – рявкнула на них Наташа полусерьезно, полушутя. — Давайте договоримся, здесь только я не дважды пенсионерка, но считаю, что сон — это по-настоящему хорошо и полезно в любом возрасте, и будет глупо испортить праздник Баки дракой? Отлично. Тогда отбросьте ваши подростковые замашки и включите горячую воду. У меня планы на Баки в душе.   
Лучший. День. Рождения. В. Жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> *В оригинале Let's get down to business, что дословно можно перевести как «Спустимся к делу»


End file.
